


[Manip] Just us girls

by Khimaira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison finds Lydia's strap-on, so Lydia shows her what it's for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] Just us girls

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look me up on tumblr – firsttobite


End file.
